Every Time I See You
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A short story about Imayoshi's and Kuroko's love for each other through the years. Every time they see each other, they can't help falling deeper until the very last time. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Read at your own risk.


**Title:** **Every Time I See You...**

**Pairing: Imayoshi x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do own my writing so please don't say you wrote it. I will hunt you down.**

**A/N: I hope you like this! It's kind of different then my usual. They're out of character so sorry if you have a cringe attack.**

**-x-x-**

_Every time I see you, my eyes tend to wander._

"That will be three hundred yen please," the cashier smiled at him, their eyes looking up and down his body, not even caring to hide their interest in him.

"Thanks," he smiled back, but not really. He stuffed the change into his pocket, making sure to not make physical contact or else the person would never leave him alone. He waited a few minutes before his usual order was ready. He grabbed his straw and pushed it into the opening. He walked out, checking his watch every few seconds to make sure he was on time.

Just as he pushed the door open, he noticed the familiar bright blue haired male with his nose stuck in a book. He made sure to look the other way as he held the door open for him.

"…Thank you," he whispered as their eyes met.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, his voice becoming higher towards the end. He watched as the boy just continued walking, never once glancing back. He didn't look away until he felt his phone vibrating in his pants' pocket. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Ah, sorry your highness," he apologized mockingly, "I'm just getting my coffee, Aomine. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He held his cell as far away from his ear as possible as the idiot's yelling continued. "Yeah I know. I just ran into a little traffic so I'm on my way." He glanced once again at the coffee shop but the blue haired man nowhere in sight.

**-x-x-**

_Every time I see you, my heart beats faster._

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Imayoshi!"_

"What do you want Aomine?" Imayoshi glared at his TV screen as he gripped the remote. "I'm not in the mood for your bull shit right now."

"_Wow I didn't know your real name was Mr. Grouchy Glasses,_" the voice on the other end laughed hysterically at his own joke. "_Open the door, I'm outside_."

"Tch, I don't want to let you in."

"_Do it or else I will break down the door. I have a surprise for you._"

"Fine!" Imayoshi grunted and stomped all the way to the door. When he opened it, he was ready to knock him out. Instead, he had to tilt his head down so he could really see the person at the door.

"Hello Imayoshi-san, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Imayoshi didn't feel his phone fall out of his hand.

"_Imayoshi? Oi, Imayoshi?! Don't tell me it was more of a shock then a surprise._"

"Oh," he looked at it absently and reached down to grab it, only to bump heads with his long time crush. "_Ouch_."

"Here you go." Kuroko grabbed it and placed it in his hand.

"Are you guys alright?!" Aomine ran towards the entrance and stopped when he saw the two of them squatting on the floor. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I swear…Why are you only lame when it's important?"

"Huh?" The two collided once again as they stood.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized, his forehead stamped with a red circle.

"No, it's my fault..." Imayoshi shook his head, rubbing his own aching head.

The two stared at each other for a second until they broke composure, failing to stifle their laughter.

"So this is the Imayoshi-san you always talk about Aomine-kun," Kuroko smiled slightly. It was the first time he ever saw a different emotion expressed through his facial features, it left Imayoshi staring a little longer than usual.

"Yeah…" Aomine glanced at him in concern of him losing his head, "This is my senpai from college. We work together in the force."

"So you're a policeman?" Kuroko tilted his head at the man in question.

"No, I'm a detective."

"Well… it's time for me to leave!" Aomine shouted before running off.

The two didn't even know how to respond to him abandoning them.

"That idiot…" Imayoshi instinctively squeezed the object in his hand. "_It's really soft…_" he thought before realizing he was squeezing Kuroko's hand. "Ah…" He slowly released his hand. "_I'm done for_."

"No…it's okay," Kuroko shook his head, turning away.

"Hm?" Imayoshi stared at him, noticing the red tinge on his cheeks. "S-So…" He coughed. "Uh so why are you here?" He swallowed loudly, his palms sweaty.

"I need a date to my high school reunion and Aomine-kun told me to ask you…"

"Why me?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kuroko asked staring him straight in the eyes.

Imayoshi bit back a grin, "It's a yes."

**-x-x-**

_Every time I see you, I lose my composure._

"Whoa, you look great." Imayoshi commented on Kuroko's outfit. Even though the two were men, he out shone any of the girls there.

"Thank you," Kuroko smiled.

"Shall we?" Imayoshi offered him his hand to hold.

Kuroko nodded and the two walked hand in hand into the ballroom.

The two ended up dancing the whole time because if they didn't, girls would never leave them alone. They all wanted a dance with Imayoshi and it made Kuroko slightly jealous.

"Sorry your night was ruined," Kuroko bowed as he stood in front of his apartment door. The two took their time walking home even though Imayoshi lived in the opposite direction.

"I had a great time," Imayoshi shook his head. "Maybe you can make it up to me next week and I could pick you up at 7."

"Is that a date?"

"If you want it to be." He asked hopefully.

"…Sure."

"Really?!" Imayoshi shouted suddenly, making Kuroko place his hands on his lips to quiet him down. "Ah sorry. I didn't think you would agree."

Kuroko shook his head and hugged him suddenly before walking into his home.

"Next Saturday at 7?"

"Yes."

Imayoshi left with the most uncharacteristic grin he ever had.

**-x-x-**

_Every time I see you, my words tend to stumble._

"Gah!" Imayoshi jumped slightly as he felt someone run into him from behind. He turned around pissed, but he felt his rage melt when he realized it was date. "You must really like me. You keep falling for me every time."

"Sorry, I normally navigate through a crowd more effectively."

Imayoshi didn't get what he meant, but he didn't feel the need to ask.

"For some reason, you're the only person who I end up running into."

"I guess it means were fated to bump into each other," he laughed until the awkward silence sunk in. He could cut the tension in the air with a plastic knife. "U-Uh so do you want to catch a movie? Ah, but first I need to run to the bookstore." He noticed Kuroko's ears perked more at the sound of reading. "Or just the bookstore…?" He laughed at the eagerness of Kuroko's expression. His eyes had more life to them than normal. "The bookstore it is then."

**-x-x-**

_Every time I see you, my vision becomes clearer._

"Yes…"

"…Huh? Say that one more time please," he fixed his glasses and leaned in to hear the man beside him.

"I said yes Imayoshi-san," Kuroko smiled, "I'd love to go out with you."

Imayoshi smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "You can't take it back you know?'

"I know. Are you alright?"

"I've never been better," he squeezed him tighter, "Never been better."

"You're crying…"

"No, I'm not. It's the rain."

"What rain?" Kuroko looked up, the sky was as clear as it could be.

"You don't see it?" He took his glasses off and picked up Kuroko, twirling him around in circles. "All I see are rainbows behind the dark clouds."

"You're being silly." Kuroko laughed, he was the only person that got to see him that way and he cherished the thought. "What else do you see?"

"I see a life where you and I are happy." He kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Where no matter how much we're rained on, we look forward to the miracle in front of our eyes once the clouds part in the sky."

**-x-x-**

_Every time I see you, my love grows deeper._

"Do you, Imayoshi Shouichi, take Kuroko Tetsuya to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," he smiled.

"Do you, Kuroko Tetsuya, take Imayoshi Shouichi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," he whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

"You may now kiss your groom."

Their guests cheered loudly as the two locked lips, vowing their everlasting love for the world to see.

**-x-x-**

_Every time I see you, I tend to remember._

"Father, we need to go…they're waiting for us in the car."

"Just…give me a minute please."

"Of course I will."

He waited until the sound of heavy footsteps disappeared before he kneeled. "Don't worry; I will take care of them like I promised." He smiled. The moment he stood, it began to pour. "Rain…?" He looked up into the sky, his tensed features naturally relaxing. He laughed a bitter, hoarse laugh. "I get it, I get it." He took of his glasses and placed it in his breast pocket. "What rain?" He smiled, the rain slowing down to a drizzle, but his face never dried. "All I see are rainbows behind the clouds."

"Father!"

Imayoshi smiled one last time and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I'll meet you soon enough." He walked away as a beam of light appeared through the dense clouds. "You won't need to wait long, my love."

**-x-x-**

_Every time I see you..._

"I'm sorry to say this but…"

"He's?"

"…" The doctor nodded solemnly. "You can say your goodbyes now."

The man took his wife's hands in his own as the two walked into the emergency room. His wife muffled her sobbing with her hands. "Oh my god," the man covered his eyes and knelt beside the bed. "You silly old man…You just had to…You just had to go your own way huh? Ever since Dad died you've been yearning to meet him halfway. Look at you, leaving us with the biggest smile on your face I've ever seen."

"_Imayoshi-san, don't you think that was a bit much?_"

"_Of course not, I've been waiting to meet you for years my love._"

"_I know,_"_ he kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his hands. _"_I've been waiting for you as well._"

"_Finally, not one drop of rain in sight,_"_ he smiled. _"_I can see clearly now since the rain is gone."_

_He chuckled, _"_Silly._"

"_Only when I'm with you._"

I _**live**_.

**-x-x-**


End file.
